She Was My Life
by Mousie123
Summary: Shuurei meant a lot to Ryuuki, but she doesn't know that.To her, she was nothing special and she doesn't understand why he was so attracted to her and so protective of her.How will Ryuuki show her how much she meant to him?
1. prologue

**Beauty**

Hair of the softest clouds

Eyes made of twinkling stars

Her heart was nothing but warmth and affection

Outshined the sun was her fair complexion.

She held her head high and proud

As if she was meant to wear a crown

Shunned by Aphrodite because of her beauty

Who was filled with envy and jealousy

Swimming to and fro day after day

Would I be okay if she was away?

Like a comet shooting across the moonless night

And like a warrior going to battle

She flew down and saved me from this fight

Like an angel that came from above

Her beauty, no goddess could ever compare

And grace that belonged to those of royalty

Brave and true to her words was she

Like how a princess was suppose to be

She's a bright light that will never fade

Even if a storm were to come today

She swim in her own pool of life

As her complexion and reflection danced with the wind.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi! so this is the first chapter of this story! yay! i finally complete it! ^_^ even though it's quite short..."""" -_- my lame excuse is i have a lot of classes to attend and a lot of homework accompanied those classes. i will upload every Saturday though so it's okay!**

**DISCLAMER: i dont own anything at all but i would like this to be my christmas present anyone?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

It was a quiet summer afternoon and Kou Shuurei was peacefully enjoying her gan Lu tea when suddenly a voice shouted, "Shuurei!" Annoyed about being disturbed, Shuurei glared at the approaching blonde head.

"Shuurei, let's play! We are bored!" Shi Ryuuki complained to her, completely ignoring the fact that he had distuSrbed his beloved Emperor Consort's afternoon tea.

"What about your afternoon meeting, Shujo?*" Shuurei asked in a calmed, strained voice.

"Oh, we left it in Kouyu's charge," Ryuuki told Shuurei in a nonchalant tone as if it's not a big deal.

**(_In the Great Hall at the afternoon meeting): Kouyu's POV_**

"That idiotic emperor! I will find that lazy ass of his and when I do, he better watch out," I muttered darkly as I listened to the complaints of the imperial officers. I'm wasting my time doing his job while he was probably lethargically strolling around the palace. _I will knock some sense into him someday!_

**_(End of POV)_**

****"Shujo! You're the emperor! You can't just neglect your duties like that! Go back and attend that meeting right now!" the brunette in front of him yelled.

"But it's really boring and We want to spend some times with Shuurei," Ryuuki whined, "it's to bridge the gap between us." At this point, Shuurei was totally lost to what her emperor was trying to say. Wait, _her_ emperor? Maybe she'd meant _the_ emperor.

"Please? Please, Shuurei? Can't We stay with you?" Ryuuki asked with his infamous watery-puppy eyes. Shuurei gave in right away. And so, the said emperor sat down on the bench closest to her. Silently, the two of them drank their tea and munched on Shuurei's homemade red bean paste manju bun. Shuurei was going on and on about different topics; she was oblivious toward the fact that Ryuuki was staring dreamily at her. He kept on eating manju bun after manju bun until Shuurei asked him how many he'd eaten, he realized he was full. As he reached for another, Shuurei slapped him hand away.

"You still have supper to attend." Ryuuki pouted, but this time Shuurei was determined to not move an inch from her position. Even so, Ryuuki was contented.

After a while, they decided to go for a late afternoon walk in the blooming garden. A strong, dusty gust of wind sailed past them. Ryuuki instantly turned around to face Shuurei in order to block her from the wind. He held her to him tightly as if she would fly away with the wind if he let her go. That had in fact been one of Ryuuki's worst nightmares. He was afraid that one day she will leave him and he will be all alone, by himself. He doesn't want that to happen.

"Ryuuki, you can let go now," Shuurei said in a muffled voice.

"Are you okay?" was his reply.

"Yes, I'm fine; it's just a harmless gush of wind," Shuurei reassured him. Contented, Ryuuki continued with their walk, talking about random topics and having fun.

Hours later, the two of them decided to go back since the sun was setting over the glowing horizon. The walk back was quite short and Ryuuki didn't want to part with Shuurei but he knew she would get angry at him if he skipped his dinner.

"Shuurei-dono, your dinner is ready would you like to have it right now?" the chief lady-in-waiting asked.

"Yes, Shusui, that would be perfect thank you," Shuurei replied.

* * *

><p>AN: i hope you like this =) if you do please review! if you don't still please review! =) bye for now!~~~~~~


End file.
